finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X series
The Final Fantasy X'' series''' is a subseries of the ''Final Fantasy'' series, featuring Final Fantasy X and all titles related to it. Mainly, Yoshinori Kitase acts as the Producer, Motomu Toriyama as the Director, and Kazushige Nojima as the Scenario Writer. Titles ImageSize = width:250 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2001 till:31/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2001 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:2001 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,0) Define $dw = shift:($dx,0) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:purple width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/2001 till:31/12/2013 at:19/07/2001 text:"Final Fantasy X" at:31/01/2002 text:"Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm" at:13/03/2003 text:"Final Fantasy X-2" at:19/02/2004 text:"Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission" shift:($dx,-20) at:26/12/2013 text:"Final Fantasy X-2.5" at:26/12/2013 text:"Final Fantasy X -Will-" *Final Fantasy X: Originally a PlayStation 2 title, it tells the story of Tidus, a blitzball player, Yuna, a summoner, and their struggle with the mysterious being known as 'Sin' and its downfall. *Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm: A short movie first appearing in a bonus DVD included with Final Fantasy X: International and Unlimited Saga and through the Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine. It shows Yuna's life two years after Sin's defeat and also a sphere of a man similar to Tidus, triggering Yuna's need of adventure and finding him. *Final Fantasy X-2: Originally a PlayStation 2 title, it tells the story of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine traveling across Spira in search of Tidus, but happen upon an unsent and an ancient machina threatening to destroy the planet. *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission: Originally released only in Japan with the International version of Final Fantasy X-2, it explores the bonds formed between Yuna, Rikku, and Paine when they reunite three months after their disbandment, and climb the newly-discovered Iutycyr Tower. *Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~: A novel taking place immediately after the events of Final Fantasy X-2, telling about Tidus and Yuna's journey in a ship across the ocean where they end up on a mysterious island 1000 years in the past. *Final Fantasy X -Will-: An audio drama appearing in Final Fantasy X|''X-2 HD Remaster'' set six months after the events of Last Mission and telling a story of a young woman, Chuami, and her male friend, Kurgum, and the changes happening in Spira related to the instability of the Farplane. Sin mysteriously returns from the dead and Yuna vows to defeat it despite her initial reluctance. Compilations *'''''Final Fantasy X / X-2 Ultimate Box *''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' Themes There are several distinguishable themes present in Final Fantasy X series. One of them is of a young woman thrusting herself into a savior-type role where she keeps on saving the world with each story despite her reluctance and wish to live her own, peaceful life. Another theme prominent in the series is "connections" where everything that is present in each story is tied together with Farplane being its central point due to its role of an afterlife of sorts where the living can see the dead. "Bonds with other people" would classify as a part of the "connections" theme where bonds between different people are explored, most prominently shown with Paine. See also *Spira *Final Fantasy X timeline Category:Final Fantasy X series Category:Subseries